Black Doll Eyes
by UnicornsThatGamble
Summary: AU. Luffy always lived in fear of his abusive brother, the horrors of his past never faded away. But when he comes to stay with Luffy, he's willing to give his brother a chance to make up for their childhood. Little does Luffy know that was the worst choice of his life. Long One shot.


**Black Doll Eyes**

 **DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE**

Luffy's legs swing back and forth, sometimes tapping the wooden fence he was currently sitting on.

The sun was rising, signaling the start of a brand new day. The birds began to chirp and dogs scrabbled on their doors, begging to be able to chase them.

He was thinking over a tale, a terrifying one. The same one that haunted him everyday and caused his heart to stop in fear.

Might as well start from the beginning, at the peak of his life. Where he thought nothing could go wrong...

* * *

Luffy tackles another player to the ground, hearing the grunt as he lands on top of his team mate.

"Okay everybody! That's all for today!"

He stands and offers a hand to his friend whom accepts. They both walk off the field, removing their sweaty helmets as they leave.

Luffy was currently at high school football practice. He was the second best on the team next to his best friend, Zoro. Their coach is nicknamed Shanks, and he seemed to have a habit of teasing Luffy whenever possible.

Practice is over now. Luffy walks up to his small house with a quaint white picket fence. It's smallish, but it's all he can afford since he lives alone.

Both of his parents died in a car accident when he was at a young age. He was too young and hardly remembers them at all. Luffy also had a brother named Sabo. He was the best brother anyone could hope for, kind and loving.

But he died too. Fell off the side of a bridge into rapids one hundred feet below. His body was never found. It was a tragedy that made his life spiral into despair.

And then there was A-

Luffy didn't let his mind finish and stepped into his living room made up of plain interior. He flicked the light on to see the familiar sight of his small television in the corner with a ratty couch and coffee table in front of it. The carpet was under the table on top of the wood paneled floors. The room had an overall empty feeling though.

The kitchen was connected off the living room, a white counter separating the two. It had a white tiled floor and a small window above the sink. The dirty white fridge made a constant buzzing that continued twenty-four seven. The noise was greatly welcomed, it made the house seem less lonely and quiet. Next to the kitchen was a simple bathroom that was actually quite neat.

There was a door at the side of the living room that led to the basement. It was used as storage space with concrete floors and walls. Since he didn't have much stuff there was nothing in the basement but a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

And then there was the only bedroom in the house, his. It had a double bed with a blue comforter on top. Next to the bed was a computer desk with a lamp, but no computer. One does not waste money like that when they are available at school or at the library.

Luffy threw his stuff on the ground and tiredly plopped down on the couch. He stared at the roof blankly contemplating what he had to do first, mentally organizing his priorities then bounded to the kitchen to get food.

His mental lists were important, he never remembered anything if he wrote it down. It was a waste of time, so he made lists in his head and made a whole cabinet of mental folders.

He opened the fridge door and sighed. Nothing. He'd have to make a trip to the grocery store.

Luffy did his homework first instead. Homework and good grades were important. At school, people tended to think that he was a slacker and jokester who rarely took things seriously.

But he took school very seriously. He depended on his football performance and good grades to get a scholarship for college.

Sure, his parents left him enough money to live in this house and buy a sufficient amount of food per week, but it wasn't nearly enough to allow him to attend college. He was _very_ careful how he spent his money. Spending too much of his precious savings could make him get a job and therefore, no scholarship.

Two hours and then he fell back on the couch, finished his calculus. Luffy sorted through his mental list again, checking off a task and erasing it from his head.

Food was next, he needed to make a grocery trip. Luffy absentmindedly scratched his face when he came upon the flaw upon his cheek. A sleek scar that curved under his eye. He got it when-

Luffy got up and pulled the wallet out of his backpack. He sifted through it to make sure he could pay for the food then went outside and locked the door behind him.

It was quite dark outside, the sun had just set and the street lights flickered on. Headlights from cars shined along the road and blinded Luffy's eyes whenever they went by.

He entered the food mart and scanned his mental list for essentials. Luffy grabbed a basket off the stand and walked along the bread aisle. Huh, this one was on sale. He took two packages then proceeded to the dairy aisle to grab a bag of milk and a package of cheese.

Next he went along the fruits and vegetables. He really hated them, but his coach said they improved his performance and will help him sprout a few inches.

Luffy looked down at his small stature in distaste then grabbed a package of lettuce, carrots and... he shuddered...broccoli.

"Since when do you eat _greens?_ "

Luffy's breathing stops and he turns aroundthinkingit'shim- oh wait it's his friend Sanji.

Sanji greets him saying he's here getting food for the restaurant he works at and Luffy says he's on a grocery run.

"You can come over and eat anytime, I don't know how you can afford everything with that black hole stomach you have." Sanji teases. Luffy grins and chuckles.

"Thanks a lot Sanji, I might take you up on that one day!" They depart and that is when Luffy sees a black head of hair with a stark contrast to the white coolers disappear rather quickly among the aisles.

It's rather weird, no, disturbing how the figure moved so inhumanely fast and _oddly_ as he was hunched and his legs were bent yet moved _so quickly_.

He reprimanded himself for analyzing such a small thing but found it stuck to his mind and made him somewhat scared to look around any corners in case he ran into the person. Perhaps he was mentally ill? Luffy didn't know but he swiftly paid for his groceries and walked home in the pitch black, gazing at the moths as they battered each other in the lamp light.

He heard scuffling and halted his steps. Luffy turned around but could see nothing past the light of the street lamp that flickered uncertainly.

Unfortunately, it went out and he could see nothing around him. In a moment of panic, he spun around trying to find a light source and spotted a lone street light up ahead that had a small circle of visibility on the paved road.

He started towards it and heard the scuffling return once more but couldn't _see_ so he hurried along. The sounds continued and he found himself running but the scuffling persisted, louder and closer than ever.

Suddenly he tripped over his feet and caught himself as soon as he stepped into the light. He looked down in irritation and was surprised to see that one of his bags had semi broken through. As he moved, the bread bag dragged along the ground, making a scraping sound.

Luffy scolded himself for being paranoid and walked on to his house. He was completely unaware of the figure who stood just outside of the light's radius not even five feet away, observing the boy with an intense emotionless gaze.

Luffy fumbled with his lock and finally got inside, kicking the door closed behind him. He set the keys on the counter and sorted through the groceries, putting them away in the appropriate places.

He left the bread, meat, cheese and lettuce out and put together a sandwich for supper. With that he plopped down on the couch and watched television until his eyes drooped.

He got up, put the dish away in the sink then stumbled tiredly to his room. He snaked off his shirt and jeans and collapsed in bed. Pulling the comforter over his body and fell into an uneasy slumber, knowing that tomorrow's routine would play out the same as the day before.

Luffy knew today was going to be different from the moment he woke up. He didn't know how, he just felt it. His friends always said how weird his instincts were and chalked it up to the witch gods or something.

He clicked on his phone (the only thing he wanted to spoil himself on besides his television) and cursed himself. He woke up late.

After several falls and a piece of toast later, Luffy was on the bus next to his friend Usopp. Usopp chatted away animatedly about hitting the bull's-eye on a dart board ten times in a row. Luffy was surprised and admired his friend's accomplishment in wonder.

Now they're history class with Ms. Nico, she's nice and always gives him extensions when he needs them. She told them today they have to type up a report on the Cold War and submit it in three day's time. The class groaned but Luffy was internally happy, he had a chance to boost his mark up. It had been fluctuating lately.

She was handing out the outlines when he felt a buzz in his pocket. Luffy took out his phone and typed back immediately, grinning. It was Franky, a fellow teammate, saying that they were having a small pizza party after practice in the cafeteria.

He eagerly accepted the meal and felt giddy the rest of the day at the prospect of endless amounts of free food.

 _'I hope they get meat lovers!'_ He thinks, drooling.

Suddenly he was there. Shanks had allowed a few alcoholic drinks and cheerleaders to attend. He was happy about that, his friends Nami and Vivi were cheerleaders and he felt like he hadn't seen them in so long.

"Hey Luffy!" Luffy turned around with two slices of pizza in his hand.

"Nami! Vivi! How've you guys been?" He asks, taking a bite of pizza. Nami snorts but can't stop smiling.

"A glutton forever I see. We've been good actually! A lot of practices, but good!" Luffy laughs then Zoro and Franky come up beside him.

"Zoro!" Nami says loudly. "You still owe me fifty dollars for borrowing my pencil!"

"It's a damn pencil! What are you, some kind of devil woman?" He questions with a scowl. Suddenly his head is knocked to the side and Sanji is there, steam coming from his ears.

"Don't talk to a lady that way! Especially not Nami-swaaaaan~!" He twirls around with hearts in his eyes.

"Thank you Sanji-kun, you are a gentleman. Unlike marimo over here." She says with her nose turned up.

"Says the skank-"

"I don't want to hear another word about Nami-swan from your ugly mouth!"

"Make me curly-brow!"

Luffy was laughing at their antics when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He ignored it in favor of socializing with his friends, but felt it again about an hour later.

He scanned his friends, Sanji and Zoro were bickering distractedly while Franky, Nami and Vivi were talking about a new movie coming out.

Knowing it was okay to leave conversation, he pulled his phone out. He looked at the number thinking it was a telemarketer, but felt his mouth go dry when he saw the number.

But this was A-

Luffy stuffed the phone back in his pocket thinking he looked at it wrong and was mistaken. He gazed at the floor distractedly and when his friends asked if he was okay, he yanked his phone back out. He 'had' to check.

Luffy didn't like what he saw. It was that number alright. His scar itched.

"Oi! Luffy!"

"Wake up Luffy-bro!"

His friends continue to call, concerned about him but he just stares wide eyed in disbelief at the number.

"I-I need to go home." He mumbles quietly. They exchange curious glances but Zoro grabs his shoulder.

"I'll give you a ride home then."

He's at home. Luffy looks at the number again. The one he never thought he'd see again. The one he never _wanted_ to see again.

He slides to the ground against the wall and mentally goes over his lists, trying to calm himself down. His scar itches more than ever but he refuses to scratch it. He won't let it bother him.

 _He_ called twice. Luffy didn't know what he could possibly want after all these years. As if trying to answer his question, the phone rung again and he let it ring three times before reluctantly sliding his mildly shaking thumb across the screen.

Luffy held it up to his ear and answered with a strong but internally scared: "Ace?"

He almost jumped when he heard Ace's voice snake from the other end.

 _"Hey Luffy! How you've been?"_ Luffy remains silent for a moment then responds.

"Why are you calling me?" He asks.

 _"As blunt as always. Listen Luffy, I'm going to come visit you tomorrow after school! How exciting is that?"_

And to make everything better:

 _"I'm gonna come stay over with you for a few days! I really miss my little brother and now I'll get to see you!"_ Luffy stiffens and feels like chains were wrapping around his stomach. As though he could sense Luffy's hesitation, Ace tries to comfort him.

 _"Look Luffy, I'm sorry for hurting you when we were younger. But that was back then, I realize how much of a dick I was for taking out all my anger and frustration on you."_ As Luffy listens a sprig of hope is planted in chest, perhaps he did change?

 _"I won't come if you don't want me to-"_

"I-I um, I mean you can come over... I wouldn't mind it at all." Luffy replies with slight cheeriness. Truth was, he wanted family. He was unbearably lonely and he hated this empty house with a passion. If Ace changed then he could finally have family in his life again.

 _"Really Luffy? Ha-ha thank you! I'll see you tomorrow then, good night little bro!"_ Ace says enthusiastically,

"Goodnight..." Luffy says shyly and hangs up. He rests his phone on his chest and sighs. Luffy can't believe he did that. He just allowed his lifelong tormentor and abuser into his house.

The one who gave him the scar.

Luffy goes to bed early that night, but doesn't fall asleep. His mind is busy mentally organizing to cure itself of the stress that overcame him. Eventually, he passes out.

Fast forward to football practice the next day. Luffy had spent the entire day a nervous wreck about Ace coming home. His team noticed how distraught he was and when Shanks said they could all leave he couldn't help but flinch. When everyone left, Shanks pulled Luffy aside.

"Are you okay today? You seem a bit distraught." He asks, concerned.

"I'm fine." Luffy gulps. "I'm just feeling a little under the weather." Shanks looks like he didn't believe him at all.

"You look full blown nervous to me." Luffy sighs and caves in, scratching the back of his head.

"It's just... I have family coming over today."

Shanks looked shocked at his statement. It wasn't a mystery of Luffy's home situation, so it was off to hear he had any relatives left. Shanks smacks Luffy on the back good-humoredly.

"Then your worrying about nothing! There's nothing to be nervous about if it's family!"

It doesn't ease him. Being family is no excuse for all the awful things Ace has done to him. But, Luffy invited him here to give him a chance, so he shall.

He ignores the voice in his head that says Ace would have barged in his house anyway.

Luffy walks slower on the way home that night. He plays a game with himself and doesn't allow his feet to step on the cracks along the sidewalk. He may look like a fool jumping around like a rabbit, but if it helps calm his breathing he'll do anything.

And he's here. His house has never looked more foreign than it does right at this moment. He sees movement in the kitchen window and can't help the hitch in his breath. He wants to throw up but holds it in. He won't show weakness. He's stronger than Ace now.

Luffy tests the knob and it unlocks. He sees that the spare key he left on the mat is gone and gulps. He pushes the door open cautiously and peeks inside.

All of a sudden he doesn't feel ready. Standing there is Ace with a piece of toast in his mouth looking at him in surprise. Though to him, that look of surprise looks like one of beady eyes of a glass doll. He can't help it; Ace just looks so scary to him it's taking all his will power not to sprint away.

"Luffy!" Ace hops up to Luffy and hugs him tight.

"Thank you so much for letting me be in your life again Lu! It means a lot!" Luffy stiffens in the embrace and Ace sighs, still leaving an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Luffy..." Ace steps in front of Luffy and rests both his hands on his younger brother's shoulders. Ace notes the scared look the boy has and continues.

"Luffy, I don't know what it will take, but I will do anything to regain your trust. Got that?" Luffy bites his bottom lip and reluctantly nods. Feeling braver and slightly better, he asks Ace what brings him here. Ace visibly brightens up at the start of conversation.

"I've actually just been accepted into a college here! New World College!" He says excitedly. Luffy's eyes widen in surprise.

"C-congratulations!" He stutters. Ace doesn't seem to notice the hitch in his speech.

"Is it alright if I stick around here until I get a place?" He asks hopefully.

Ace looks so honest that Luffy can't help but say yes. He tells the objecting side of himself that he needs this, and apparently Ace does too.

He shares a bed with Ace that night. Was he was scared shitless, sure. But it felt nice having a warm body next to him in bed. Besides, Ace wasn't as bad as he thought he would be. He was happy at the fact that his brother changed and fell into a blissful sleep, the first one in awhile.

* * *

Ace had been staying at his place for a week now and it was really nice. Luffy was no longer terrified of him and could hold a conversation without shying away or stuttering. He actually found himself hurrying home sometimes to spend some time with Ace.

Ace started going to college three days after he arrived in town, to Luffy's surprise. But it was nice to see his brother getting his life together.

It was Monday, and Luffy had football practice (Like he did everyday after school). He was his happy self again, not purged by worried or fears anymore. Shanks is first to comment on his cheery attitude.

"I told you so. You had nothing to worry about having family around." Luffy is glad Shanks told him so. He didn't want to think of the possible alternative outcome of Ace's visit.

But he felt it when he got home. That familiar scary ache was there where Ace had cuffed his forehead.

It happened when Luffy walked through the door all smiles, until he saw that his brother bought an Xbox with _his_ savings. Luffy wasn't happy. He told Ace to take it back or buy it with his own money, but Ace just snorted and called him a wuss.

Feeling brave, Luffy intercepted Ace as he was walking to the kitchen and declared he was taking it back anyway. And then there was the cuff. He didn't know if it was from mild annoyance, but that reminder of their past experiences made the fear meter rise just a little in him.

However, he told himself it was only because of irritation because Ace didn't complain when he returned it at all. He just didn't say anything.

But things went worse. Ace just kept buying and buying and buying things and his bank account was depleting significantly and it had only been 3 weeks!

Luffy tried not to panic but Ace kept spending it on such useless things that he threw away a day of two later.

Every time Luffy would confront him about it Ace would say how much of a worry wart Luffy was and continue like he hadn't heard him before.

It wasn't only the spending that was the problem, Ace had over extended his stay by far. Three weeks in college and he hasn't even looked for an apartment. He was depleting the food stores faster and he forced Luffy to sleep on the couch because he claims that Luffy squirms too much during the night.

Luffy decided enough was enough.

One day, as Ace was watching television and snacking on chips, Luffy stepped beside him and called for his attention only to be promptly ignored. He repeated himself and suddenly gets annoyed, so he stands in front of the TV.

Ace growls. It's subtle, but he seems to correct himself, putting on a gentler tone.

"What is it Luffy?" Ace asks, mildly annoyed. Luffy takes a deep breath.

"Ace, you can't stay here anymore unless you get a job. You're taking up all my savings when you could be using your own and I won't be able to afford anything at the rate your spending." Luffy thinks Ace was going to be mad, but instead he just sinks deeper into the couch cushions taking a nonchalant air.

"Why don't _you_ get a job then?" Ace asks while trying to look around Luffy to watch the game. Luffy is both shocked and annoyed at his words and unplugs the television. Ace looks pissed and he stands up with a huff.

"Ace! I thought I told you already! I can't get a job because I have football everyday!" Luffy says, trying to make reason.

"Maybe you should just quit." Ace suggests, taking a threatening step forward.

"I can't do that." Luffy grits angrily through his teeth. "I'm depending on a football scholarship so I can go to college. The problem is your spending Ace. Look, I really like having you around again but you need to find your own place. Also you should be the one to get a job, college doesn't take up all of your time"

Suddenly Ace's eyes are those creepy doll ones again. They look at Luffy all wide and blank with a silent fury behind them. Fear pushing him on, Luffy says one last thing.

"You can do what you want in your own house."

And then he's crashing to the floor. His head is pounding from where Ace socked him and Ace crouches down to look Luffy in the eye.

"I'm the older one so I'm in charge. This is my house now and I don't tolerate _sass._ " Luffy is about to object but Ace yanks his nose to the side, making a sickening cracking sound and Luffy screams in pain.

"Shut up." Ace sneers as he returns to the television, laughing at the program like nothing happened.

Luffy ducks in the bathroom. He grabbed his nose and snapped it back in place. He gazed at himself in the mirror. Was his face always this pale? Were his eyes always so big and watery?

Blood fell from his nose and he cursed, trying to wipe it up. He kept his mind numb from any thoughts, he knew it would be too much to handle.

His eyes flickered to the reflection of Ace in the mirror. He was standing in the middle of the kitchen staring at Luffy through black beads. Ace notices Luffy is looking at him through the mirror and puts on an apologetic face.

"I'm sorry Lu, things kinda got out of hand. Can you forgive me?" He asked hopefully. Luffy just nods cautiously and Ace sighs in heavy relief.

"Well I'm going to go out with my friends. See ya later Lu!" Luffy doesn't even say good bye as Ace slams the door shut.

It was then where Luffy grabbed the sink and forced himself not to heave. He went through lists in his head over and over and over again that night. Making a million new mental cabinets.

* * *

Luffy learned a curious new thing today. It was one of those days where he had health class instead of Gym. Today they had a presentation from a nurse about relationships.

Huh. They even had a cycle for abusive relationships. He scanned the wheel and tucked it away in his brain for future use.

That night as he walked home he thought about yesterday and placed it in the wheel.

Tension building. The first part of the cycle. When Ace flicked his forehead and the fight about his staying. Check

Incident. Ace punched him in the head and snapped his nose. Check

Reconciliation. Ace apologized for getting angry at him. Check

The last one, calm. Ace left as though nothing happened and didn't say anything when he left for school. Check.

Luffy realizes he's the biggest idiot on the planet. He's a damn big fool and now Ace is going to torture him just like all those years ago.

Luffy actually stopped on the side walk and contemplated running away. He had nothing to take with him anyway so why not? Let Ace take his place so he'll be sated and away from Luffy right?

He was tired though. He lived in fear of even the guys name for goodness sakes. If he left now he'd be looking over his shoulder every two seconds and running away from anyone with black hair. For some reason the supermarket guy flashed in his head.

He promised himself once Ace was in a good mood he'd confront him again.

People were in his house. Or more specifically, Thatch and Marco, Ace's new friends. Ace put an arm over his shoulder (much to Luffy's annoyance and fright) and introduced him with great enthusiasm.

They seemed like nice people, which was a deep shame in his mind. They had no idea just how psychotic their 'friend' was.

Then again, Ace seemed nice at first too.

They remained until night watching anything on TV and talking like they were childhood friends. When Ace asked (demanded) Luffy nicely to go and buy some beer Luffy had an idea to test something.

"No."

Just a simple word, but it could mean a world a difference. He glanced up from opening a package of rice crackers to see them all staring at him oddly.

He's slightly afraid that they were all going to spring on him and beat him up, but suddenly the two laugh it off.

"I like you kid!" Thatch laughs.

"He's got attitude ha-ha!" Marco adds, amused.

Luffy is somewhat glad that they weren't crazy. Luffy wouldn't let himself look at Ace, however. He could feel those black eyes boring into his skull.

Thatch and Marco leave. He doesn't want them to. He quickly walks away to get ready for bed before Ace could catch him. He honestly feels nothing but fear at the thought of Ace's emotionless doll eyes staring him down as he hurts him.

But that's what he gets. As soon as he walks out of the bathroom Ace grabs his shirt collar and drags him up against the nearest wall and slams him into it hard.

"Why didn't you do as I asked?" Ace asks threateningly. Luffy scrabbled at Ace's hands on his shoulders.

"I-I'm not old enough to buy it-" Ace cuffs him on the head.

"Then find another way!" Luffy feels anger bubbling up in him.

"GET THE FUCK OUT AND FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO FUCK AROUND WITH!" He shouts, spit flying from his mouth.

Shit. Ace slams his other hand on Luffy's neck and squeezes tightly. He tries to pry the hand off but Ace doesn't even flinch even when Luffy draws blood.

Ace squeezes harder and a squeaking sound escapes his lips, drool falling down his chin.

"You good for nothing piece of shit! You think you can make me look bad in front of my friends?!" Ace squeezes harder and his arm shakes with effort. "And you think your top bitch don't ya? Well little fucker you 'aren't' so shut the fuck up you useless bastard." Luffy's eyebrows twitch in random directions as tears pool and fall from his eyes.

"Pathetic." Ace releases him and Luffy slides to the ground, coughing and gasping for air.

It's like a 360 switch. Ace immediately holds his head in his hands and gasps: "ohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

"I'm sorry Lu,

 _things kinda got out of hand._

"Can you forgive me?"

Ace as a matter of fact doesn't wait for an answer and stands up, smiling like his twisted brain heard Luffy say he forgives him.

In that moment all Luffy can think is insane. Insane. Insane. Insane. Insane.

Ace just screams it with that smile that was so fricking twisted and those black eyes that force emotion to inhabit then.

Ace whistles to himself and checks the fridge while Luffy is still on the ground drooling, gasping and shaking. Ace "tch's" in disapproval.

"There's not a lot of milk left, I'll go out and get some! Bye Luffy!" And he slams the door shut behind him.

As soon as Ace leaves Luffy cried out a desperate sob. It was cracked and his voice hurt but he couldn't stop the cries that screamed help me in a language no one could understand...

* * *

They notice the bruises on his neck. Zoro was the first to see them when they changed for practice. He asked why Luffy had them and in a moment of panic he said he got jumped yesterday. Zoro examines it closer and Luffy tries not to flinch back.

"I think you should go to a doctor Luffy, it looks pretty bad." And Luffy lies saying he would. Luffy realizes he might be lying a lot. Better practice because he was pretty shitty at it.

They all ask eventually. He gives the same answer every time keeping a straight face. Until he gets to Shanks where he falters under the man's gaze.

Then he catches himself. When does he ever cower in front of _Shanks?_ So he tells him the story he came up with and Shanks buys it. Hm. This is easier than he thought.

As he walks home that day (taking the long route) he realizes it's a game to get Ace out of the house. Say the right things and he'll leave you alone so you can move on to complete the game to make him leave.

Say the wrong thing and those beady eyes are back and its game over. He'll probably die. Yep. He knows what Ace is capable of from childhood experiences.

Luffy cringes when he remembers being hung from the ceiling by his toes while Ace sprayed him with scolding hot water. He was 7 and there was not an inch of remorse.

Ace was gone. He hoped forever but knew that was impossible. It didn't stop the tremendous relief though.

He looked in the fridge and realized he would have to go shopping again. Ace ate all the healthy food and decided to purchase anything that rotted your teeth and soul.

Speaking of rotten souls. Ace walked through the door with a smile on his face and whistled a sweet tune as he shut the door.

Luffy continued to shift through the fridge, hoping that Ace would ignore him.

"Whatcha doin'?" Ace spoke suddenly at his ear, chin on his shoulder. Luffy grit his teeth to keep from biting Ace's nose off.

"Looks like we need a grocery run, be a good boy and pick up some food? Thanks!" Ace kisses him on the neck where his bruises were. It felt like he was marking his territory with a warning. Luffy decides to take a risk, since Ace looks somewhat happy.

"Um, Ace? I need to use your money for the food. Mine's been going down lately." Luffy says a little subdued. But Ace just chuckles and continues digging through his backpack. Luffy thinks Ace is looking for his wallet but he just throws the bag aside and plops on the couch.

It's like he hasn't spoken at all! He continues to prod his brother but apparently that was the wrong choice.

Ace smacks Luffy's face hard, making him stumble. Then, Ace grabbed his previously injured nose and dragged Luffy forward to his face.

"Use your damn own money cheapskate."

With a final pinch for good measure he pushes Luffy backwards and continues to watch the television.

Startled, Luffy pulled himself off the ground and grabs his own wallet from his backpack. He leaves without a word then Ace shouts for him to get beer as he shuts the door.

He can't get beer. Luffy gets to the food mart around the street and feels the blast of cold air as he steps inside. He goes through his mental list and picks out the regular items.

Then he's suddenly at the beer section. Does he take it?

Option A: become a criminal but don't get beat up today.

Option B: stay an innocent man but be tortured.

Crap that was a difficult choice. He just froze looking at the packet of beer when a voice startled him.

"Oi! Luffy!"

Zoro. He was coming to buy some booze; he was of age.

"So, what are you doing here?" Zoro asks.

"Just getting stuff." Luffy replied.

"What are you doing _here_ , in the alcohol section." Zoro presses, noting Luffy's subdued attitude.

"Oh. Uh my brother wanted me to get some." He answers, scratching his red cheek.

"Is your cheek alright? It looks kind of irritated, what happened?" But Luffy remains silent, staring at the beer with a troubled expression

"You know you can't buy it right? You're too young."

"I know."

A serious look crossed Zoro's face and he buys a pack for Luffy. Luffy is surprised when Zoro pushes the pack in his hands and says give it to his brother. Luffy thanks him and Zoro silently fumes at Luffy's only family. Poor kid.

* * *

Looks like Option C was the best: no beatings and no arrests.

When he returned home Marco and Thatch were there just talking to Ace in the kitchen. Marco was the first to notice him with a greeting.

The rest followed in suit and Ace saw the packet in his brother's hands.

"How did you get that?" He asks, nodding to the beer.

Oh so now he wants to play responsible guardian.

"My friend Zoro bought it for me since I wasn't old enough to get some." Said Luffy, lifting up the beer. Ace just nods while Thatch takes the beer from Luffy's arms.

"Woah! Those are some nasty bruises you've got on your face. What happened?" Thatch asks. Luffy took a glance at Ace and even though he had a concerned look to him, those doll eyes were there promising pain if he said a word.

So he didn't. He walked past Thatch and put the groceries away like nothing was said.

"Uh Luffy?" Thatch asks again.

"Don't worry about it too much, he's a klutz that likes to get into fights. I've got it handled." Ace reassures.

Handled. Luffy snorts in his head.

As the conversation led elsewhere, Luffy felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Marco.

"Guess what Luffy? I'm going to help out with football training at your school!" Luffy smiled. Wow, it felt odd. When was the last time his lips naturally went up instead of down?

But it was nice feeling happy again. So he talked to Marco and Thatch that night. He wanted to talk more, but felt like Ace would get mad at him for stealing his friends.

They were at the door saying final farewells when Luffy turns away. He needs to find a good excuse to avoid Ace when they were alone. He rounds the corner to his (former) room and he hears Marco asking Ace if Luffy is feeling alright. He notices how glum he's been, Luffy guesses.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll take care of him." Ironic how it sounds like he's a hit man who just got a job.

Marco leaves and Luffy chooses homework as an excuse. There's a lot of it and it's kinda hard. Very efficient. He's never been happier to get homework in his life.

He places it down on the coffee table in front of the television and gets to work. Ace says he's preparing grilled cheese for supper. Luffy simply grunts in acknowledgement as he hears Ace fiddling around the kitchen.

He actually manages to tune Ace out he's so concentrated, its actually quite relaxing. So much so that he finds himself nodding off after awhile.

A call from Ace catches his attention but he's still groggy from his nap and everything's foggy. Walking to Ace was the biggest mistake. He doesn't notice the doll eyes on high intensity at that moment.

"Did you lie to me?"

"No..." says Luffy, not understanding. That's when a hot pan is searing his hand.

Fully awake, he screams and his whole arm trembles but Ace holds it down with a firm yet sure grip.

"Did you lie to me?" Ace asks again and Luffy still doesn't know what the hell he's talking about but just wants the pan _off his hand._

He tries to grab Ace's arm but the pan is pulled away. His hand is still scolding and he reaches for the sink but Ace yanks him back towards him. Those beads bore down on his soul and his face is only two inches from them, taking it in full force.

It's the beer. He realizes it and accidentally says it out loud.

Ace pushes a nailed thumb into his palm and he instinctively curls in on himself while biting his lip, only letting a hiss escape.

"You lied to me and stole it." Luffy's hand is slammed against the counter and Ace grabs the-

Cheese grater.

"Ace please! I didn't steal it I swear!" Panic panic panic panic panic PANIC!

He doesn't believe him. Ace slides the grater along the tender flesh and Luffy screams bloody murder. Ace aggressively clamps Luffy's mouth shut with his hand, muffling the cries of agony.

He buries it deeper in his skin and tears are falling out of Luffy's wide eyes at this point.

"You fucking thief never fucking lie to me ever again got that?" Ace asks huskily.

Luffy's too stunned to reply but when Ace demands again as he gripped both hands tighter Luffy nods quickly.

And Ace smiles. He releases Luffy and continues to smile that happy go lucky smile even when Luffy's sticking his disheveled hand under the cold water.

"Are you finished your homework?"

Not wanting to make Ace mad again, he nods. Ace's eyes flash.

"I trust you not to lie to me anymore." he says. Looks like Luffy's not finishing anymore tonight.

Ace departs for bed, the sandwiches discarded. Once the bedroom lights are off, Luffy stacks and files his mental lists, small hyperventilating gasps escaping him.

His hand is too grotesque to look at. Red, swelled and most of the skin is peeled off and bleeding.

Luffy cringes as he wraps it up. He's going to have to wear his football gloves while he plays, and large hoodies...

* * *

He has new found respect for amputees. It's impossible for him to use one hand all day.

Even the extra cushion of a large sweater doesn't help his shaking hand as he tries to write. He also feels jealous of the ambidextrous.

Hiding it from his friends is another story. Their 'always' around him and it's difficult trying to get a stack of books out of your locker with one hand unnoticeably.

He asked for breaks in every class just so he could sit in a stall and bite down on something because it hurt SO DAMN BAD.

Luffy contemplated asking his prodigy-doctor friend Chopper to look at it, but remembered Ace's face when Marco and Thatch almost found out.

He also notices Zoro looking at him weird lately. He honestly hopes he doesn't notice his hand. That would suck. But it's harder to keep it from him when they are throwing the football back and forth in the game after school.

The gloves help, but not to full extent. His performance doesn't falter, he lets out his frustration and pain on the other players.

Shanks asked him to calm down though. Oops. Too much pent up stress.

Marco was there today. He wished he was his brother instead of Ace. Thatch too. Why does Ace always want to make him SUFFER?!

They won the game, but Luffy didn't care. He turned down the after party in favor of getting some salve for his hand. It kept shaking and it burned as if his hand was still on the pan.

He left before any of them could object. They were definitely going to confront him about it tomorrow.

Luffy gets home late. He's standing at the front door and it's pitch black outside.

The pharmacist had seen his hand by accident and forced him to stay while they gave him a whole bunch of shit. He felt better though, so it was worth it.

Luffy entered his establishment and was delighted to see Marco and Thatch over once again.

"Where were you? Why were you out so late?" Damn, Ace he wasn't happy about that.

"What's that?" Thatch asks, looking to his bag. Luffy scolds himself for showing it off. While shedding his school bag, Luffy says he noticed there wasn't enough medicine in the cabinet and went to get some supplies. He looks at the ground the entire time as he walks to the bathroom to stock it with medicine.

Luffy heard their amused laughs behind him but didn't hear what was so funny, nor did he care.

He walked to the kitchen and stiffened when he heard Ace tell him to bring the chips. Luffy opened the first cabinet and selected one of the many bags there. He was about to throw it to him, but what if Ace dropped it? Would he punish Luffy for it?

How did his life turn out like this? Judging his every move to please his 'brother'. He realized he took awhile and noticed Marco looking at him strangely. Great, just like Zoro.

Pretending he didn't notice, he tossed the bag to Marco and turned away. He scratched his neck and noted it didn't hurt as much anymore, it was healing pretty fast.

His hand was another story though. The Doctor said that it would take a really long time to heal and would give him permanent scars.

He won't go back there though. The pharmacist was too insistent on finding out how he got those injuries.

Luffy turned to the fridge and decided to select some cheese to munch on. His appetite was gone for the next century. But you know, gotta live and stuff.

He placed the cheese on the cutting board and opened the cutlery drawer below it, selecting a large steak knife. Luffy was cutting the cheese in sure strokes when the idea to use it on Ace came to mind. No more Ace, no more fears or problems.

He could take Ace's savings to make up for the money that he lost and blame the death as suicide from Ace's mental illness. Luffy has the scars to prove it.

With a jolt he realized he had cut 9 pieces of cheese in different raggedy shapes. He's no murderer. Guess when your desperate it drives you to do crazy things.

But he wanted Ace out. If Ace got his own place he would get on with his life and leave Luffy alone for the most part. Luffy would have to figure out how to get Ace out of this damn house.

Marco and Thatch took a looooong time leaving this time around. The exhaustion was spilling all over Luffy's brain and he couldn't sleep because they were technically sitting on his bed.

They continued teasing him about his drooping eyes but he hid his discomfort with an irritated snort. Ace knew he was tired, and Luffy knew he was being punished for staying out late. He could see a twitch of a sadistic smile every time he yawned.

When Thatch and Marco were at the door, Luffy crashed on the couch, pulling a blanket on himself and huddling in a ball while clutching his burnt/skinned hand.

He fell into a content daze when Marco's voice wallowed its way through the veil.

"Ace, please look after Luffy. I think he's becoming depressed. He's been without family for such a long time and it's hitting him hard." Ace closes his eyes and shakes his head regretfully.

"I've noticed. I'm trying my best with him." Liar liar liar liar liar liar liar.

"I think you coming is great for him and will help him out a ton." Marco confesses then steps out the door.

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" Marco asks, walking away.

"Of course! See you then!" Ace replies cheerily.

And he's gone. Luffy slows his breathing and opens his mouth slightly to make it look like he's sleeping. Please don't look please don't look...

But he does. Luffy hears the slow crick crick of Ace's bare feet on the wood floor. He felt his heart skip when they stopped right in front of him.

He could hear Aces knees crack as he bent down right in front of Luffy's face. Ace merely crouched there examining him with his beady non blinking eyes. Their noses were a hair's length away and Luffy found it hard to keep his breathing even.

"You never were a good liar."

And Ace jumps on top of him, sitting on his abdomen and pinning Luffy's hands to the side of his head.

Abandoning his sleeping act, he struggles in his brother's grip while yelling at him to let go. Ace scowls then digs his fingernails in Luffy's injured hand, eliciting a scream from the younger.

"Shut the fuck up." Ace spits and ties Luffy's hands together with a tablecloth. Then Ace grabs Luffy's face in both hands and applies a strong pressure. Luffy idly thinks his brain might pop if he pressed any harder. Ace leans in until his mouth is right next to Luffy's ear.

"You're not allowed to be out after dark, there are many people who would jump and take advantage of a small kid like you." Luffy shakes his head out of Aces grip and scowls.

"I'm not little!" Ace's frown deepens and he punches him square in the jaw.

Luffy tastes iron in his mouth when Ace continues to batter him with metal-like fists all over his chest and stomach. He yells at him to stop but Ace just screams at him to shut up and continues to insult how stupid he is.

Luffy feels the breath knocked out of him over and over again and couldn't help the sob of agony that reached his throat. It's too much. The pain is too much in his body and mind. All of a sudden he's back in that old house and seven all over again. Ace is sitting on top of him beating him senseless because he tripped over one of Luffy's toys.

And here he is again. He feels salty tears leak down his cheeks and can't make enough files in his mind to calm him down. It's too much. Too much TOO MUCH.

Suddenly he blacks out when one fist hits him particularly hard on the head.

* * *

Someone is waking him gently. He scrunched his face at the sudden pain and his eyes flutter open to Ace. No beads there. Ace smiles when he awakes.

"Wake up or you're going to be late for school!" says Ace. Then he ruffles Luffy's hair and out the door he goes. He remains there in a daze staring at the ceiling. He hurts so bad and assumed it would be a lot worse when he sat up.

Luffy turned his head to the clock and notes that he had thirty minutes to be out the door to school. Memories of the night flood him and he begins to shake. He can't take it anymore. Ace needs to leave.

It took him ten minutes to get up from the couch. His wrists were red from where they were tied too tight and he still had his hand injury to think about.

As soon as he sat up his immediate instinct was to fall back down and die. He knew he needed to fix his chest even without looking at it.

Luffy stumbled into a standing position and limped all the way to the washroom. He pulled off his shirt and gasped as he examined the purple and yellow bruises all over his torso. Oh god. It was hard to spot an area that wasn't discolored skin.

He yanked open the cabinet and applied the salve even though it was mostly meant for burns. He applied some to his hands too.

Then Luffy got dressed and hurried out the door, not having any stomach at all for breakfast. He contemplated skipping football. Luffy looked at his skinned hand. Yep he was skipping.

He had personal fitness though. Curse that damn class.

But here he was, in the change room debating how he could take a shower and change to and from his uniform without his classmates seeing his bruises.

Maybe he could wait until they all left...

"Hurry up Luffy!" Zoro tells him.

"Uh, I just need to go to the bathroom first." Luffy lies quickly. Zoro snorts but leaves without him. Luffy changes when the dressing room is empty.

Personal Fitness was hell itself. He checked off all the equipment that he wasn't able to use. All of them. Looks like it'll be cardio today.

Seventy-five agonizing laps around the track later he was finished, stumbling into the change room. Luffy was the first one in and glanced around to make sure he was alone. He quickly shed his long sleeve shirt and put on his original sweater.

Then he hears the locker open next to him. It's Zoro. His heart is in his throat in fear that he saw.

However, Zoro doesn't say anything about it. He changes out of his own clothes without so much as a glance towards his best friend.

But as soon as he opens his mouth Luffy's gone out that door with a slam.

The silence in the room stretches on as the door slam resonates. Zoro has paused closing his locker midway, staring into it.

As people began to bustle in loudly, Zoro snaps out of his daze and leaves before anyone can talk to him. He saw those bruises. He knew something was wrong since Luffy, the sweetest and soberest guy in the world, attempted to steal beer.

Luffy is walking home. He skipped practice and avoided any of his teammates and Marco. He stepped up to his house and sighed before pushing it open.

It immediately hit something and he stumbled back with an "Oof!" Luffy collected himself and Ace was looking at him bewildered for awhile.

Luffy stiffened and looked Ace in the eye with his mouth pulled taut.

"What are you doing here?" Ace asks. Luffy is confused but realized he had football today.

He lies.

Tells Ace there wasn't practice. Doesn't tell him it's the wounds 'he' caused that made him come home. Ace remains silent throughout the explanation.

"I'm going to Thatch's until late tonight." Ace finally says, stepping outside.

Suddenly Ace's eyes widen threateningly and he grabs Luffy by the collar of his shirt.

"Why are you lying to me?" Ace pulls Luffy closer. "You know I'll kill you if you do." He threatens. With dread Luffy remembers Marco is at practice right now. Ace knows he's lying.

"I'm not lying!"

"Then why aren't you at football?"

"Because I didn't know there was practice! No one told me!" Luffy's been practicing his lying skills, and apparently they pay off. Ace holds his gaze then walks past him, patting the bruises on his chest and whispered in his ear.

"Your probably not fit for it anyway."

And he's gone like the wind, only leaving a subtle breeze weaving through Luffy's clothes.

That was too close. He looked down at his arm that wouldn't cease to shake and tucked it in his sweater pocket. Ace leaves today, he decides. If Ace won't leave the house, he'll keep him out.

So Luffy shuts the door and goes out to gather some supplies.

He returns some hours later with a basket full of locks, nails, wood and a drill. Simply telling Ace to stay away won't work, no. He needs a barrier to protect himself.

Who knew shop class would come in handy? He drilled the locks on the door and boarded the windows and covered them with curtains. He could sacrifice a little sunlight for his life.

Over reaction? One might think so, but with what he's about to do, he needs all the defense he can get.

It's 9:30. There is no trace of light outside and the living room is illuminated by a single lamp.

Luffy is seated on the ground, back resting against the wall. He grips his phone in his sweaty hand, the injured one laying limp next to him.

He releases a large shaky breath and presses Ace's ID to call him. He holds it up to his ear and waits as it rings four times (feels like a million) until he hears a cachink on the other end.

 _"Hey Luffy what's up?"_ Ace answers happily, no doubt surrounded by his friends at this point.

"Well I-" Luffy is cut off when scuffles and curses are heard and Marco picks up the phone.

 _"Where were you Luffy? You never miss practice!"_

Luffy said he was feeling sick, knowing Marco wouldn't buy him not knowing about practice. He has a schedule after all.

 _"Luffy, I think-"_

"Can I talk to Ace?" He asks stiffly. The phone is handed back to Ace and he hears leather crunch, like Ace is sitting back in a chair.

 _"Okay, so what do you need?"_

He tells him. Get out. Get a job. Leave him alone. He's not some punching bag. Ace didn't change. Leave and never come back. He left his stuff on the front lawn to pick up.

"Stay out of my life and goodbye!"

He didn't wait for a reply as he clicked his phone off. Luffy shudders and sinks to the ground, digging his palms in his eyes as he groans.

He did it, he only hopes that Ace leaves him alone.

He hopes, but it is not heard. It's only a matter of time when he sees Ace from across the block when he's walking home from school and standing next to the bus as it drives by.

He avoids eye contact. Acknowledging his presence leads to worse tormenting. Ignoring him will make him grow bored and go away... Right?

But things get worse when Ace starts banging on the door, screaming to be let in. On those days, Luffy would huddle next to the door, silent tears of terror slipping down his face.

He sneaks out from the back window. The backyard is closed off by a fence so Ace doesn't suspect he comes from there and Luffy jumps the fence to and from school.

He grows more paranoid. At school he jumps when someone gets too close and is now a quiet contrast compared to his normally rambunctious self.

Usopp comments on his paranoia as he, Zoro and Luffy are fishing their backpacks out of their lockers at the end of the day. Luffy just laughs weakly but doesn't reply. Zoro remains silent and stares at his companion, eyes not giving away anything.

Football practice is nothing special, he performs surprisingly better. He needs to do better from all the practices that he missed. He does so great that Shanks pulls him over and compliments his skills halfway through practice.

"Nice job Luffy! Missing practice can't get you down now can it? Hahahaha!" He smacks Luffy's back and he tries not to cry out.

"Say Luffy, how's your family doing? It's your brother right?" He asks with a grin. But Shanks turns around in confusion when Marco taps his shoulder.

"Can I talk to Luffy coach?" Luffy feels his heart shrivel up and takes an unconscious step back. Shanks notices Luffy's reaction with a raised brow before returning to the team.

Shit shit shit Ace has probably been staying with them right?

"Luffy, why on earth would you lock Ace out of the house?" Luffy doesn't say anything as he stares at the ground.

"You can't just lock Ace out of the house because of some fight! Let him back in and talk it out." Marco says, raising his voice. Luffy balls his hands into fists.

"No." And he walks away, but Marco grabs his shoulder. Luffy flinches and Marco reels back in shock at the reaction. Luffy just goes back to practice without a second glance and practices on the tackle dummies.

It's the end of practice and everyone is packing up their stuff. The bathroom was closed for maintenance so showers were to be taken at home.

As Luffy is packing his bag (and avoiding Marco), he notices Shanks and Zoro talking quietly and urgently. Their heads are bent low and Shanks keeps shooting glances at Luffy. Luffy looks down at his bag and blinks nervously. Was Zoro talking about him?

He watched as his team mates went to the parking lot to catch their rides.

Luffy decided to wait with Franky for his parents and struck up a nice conversation, finally feeling happy over nervousness for the first time in awhile.

But that happiness is soon over when Franky's parents arrive and he bids him farewell. He waves until he's gone and the car is out of sight.

Luffy lingers with a small smile then turns to walk home.

"What a nice guy." says a taunting voice behind him. Luffy freezes and grits his teeth.

He turns around to Ace standing there while leaning on one leg, head tilting slightly to the side. He looks a little crazed with one eye lid drooping and one blown open.

It's like he's at a carnival and Ace is the scary clown trying to lure kids with candy.

He turns around to leave but Ace grabs his injured hand and spins him around again to face him. Luffy just glares harshly and tugs a little on his hand.

"Leave me alone." he says, but Ace tightens his grip and Luffy grinds his teeth harder.

"That's kind of hard when I'm locked out of my own house." Ace says coldly. Luffy wrenches his arm away.

"You haven't changed and never will! Get on with your life and leave me out of it!" Ace still has that crazy look but is now inhabiting a deep frown. Luffy is unsettled, and Ace takes his arm again, trying to drag him away.

"Hey let go!" Luffy yells at him, but Ace doesn't seem to hear.

"Don't worry, we're going home." He says in a creepily soothing manner that makes Luffy shiver.

"No! Let go of me!" Luffy objects, and they stop abruptly. A hand is grasping Ace's arm and they both look up to see Zoro, glaring at Ace as he tightens his grip.

"Let him go." Zoro demands, but Ace is already complying.

"What's going on?" Shanks and Marco come up behind them. Zoro is still glaring at Ace and standing protectively in front of Luffy. Marco jogged next to Ace and asked what was happening.

"Guys? Ace what..." He trailed off when he saw Luffy there.

"Guys, you've got to stop fighting." Marco scolds them, but Luffy isn't having any of it.

"I was just bringing Luffy home." Ace says casually.

But Luffy is turning around and walking the opposite way. He didn't realize how shaken he would be if he ran into Ace again and didn't want them to see.

He heard their protests but they landed on deaf ears. Suddenly Luffy hears Ace shout and it cuts through his heart like butter.

"Where's Sabo when you need him huh?"

Luffy pauses and turns his head to glare at Ace then walks away. Sabo was always the one that protected him from Ace. But since he died...

He shut the door to his house. The rooms were back to their deathly silence while the refrigerator buzzed with minimal food. Luffy held a blank look and felt such tiredness wash over him. This was too exhausting for him to handle. He throws his bag on the ground and trudges to his bed where he throws himself down, not even pulling on the blankets.

He falls asleep, and wakes up at about midnight. He's still too tired and prepared himself to sleep, but a light from his phone caught his attention. He sluggishly reaches out for his phone on the bed stand and brings it up to his face, blinking tiredly at the artificial light.

Luffy has texts and missed calls from both Zoro and Marco.

He reads the ones from Zoro first, asking him to call him and writing long paragraphs demanding explanation for his recent behavior.

 ** _I saw your bruises._**

His chest constricted and he flipped over to Marco's messages.

They are a bit angry and non understanding at first, but then they melt into more supportive ones.

 ** _I don't know why you both are fighting, but it will be good for both of you to make up. I think of you as a brother and can't stand to see you suffer._**

Luffy lets tears slip down his face and wet his pillow. He texts Marco, saying how much he wishes of having him as a brother but he's scared, scared of...

He can't let himself continue, Ace is probably looking at Marco's phone right now. And saying he's scared of Ace now...

is like saying it to his face.

Instead he drops his phone on the ground and it slides under the bed. He huddles in on himself, trying to get rid of the coldness that never leaves him.

 **LINE BREAK**

A long arm fits through the window and grips the sill as it pulls the body through the opening, stepping lightly on the wood floor below.

Ace takes a moment to let his eyes adjust to the darkness before focusing on the huddled figure of his brother on the bed. He wasn't an idiot, he knew how Luffy got in and out of the house seemingly"out of nowhere."

He was just playing a... game. Yes, a game of sorts. Luffy didn't seem to know that he could _not_ get rid of Ace. And now he was going to be punished.

' _I'll probably kill him...'_ Ace mused with a light smile of fondness.

 _'But first..._ ' He bent down and picked up his sleeping brother and adjusted him so he was holding him bridal style. He brought Luffy's head close to his chest and Luffy unconsciously snuggled into the warmth.

Ace coos at his cute little brother and hums a little song as he walks out of the bedroom to the basement. He's already got everything fixed up down there just in case Luffy got a little bit out of hand.

"Just like now!" He said perkily, still smiling.

Ace laid his brother against the wall gently and attached his arms to the chains on the wall.

He stepped back to admire his handiwork, but then his approving smile soon turned into a scowl when he kicked Luffy hard in the jaw, effectively awakening him.

 **LINE BREAK**

Luffy was having a good sleep. He was a little cold though, but it was a good sleep nonetheless.

Luffy's body suddenly felt warm and he snuggled to the source of it. He sighed when he heard hums of vibration coming off of the source and felt himself drifting off again.

 _WHAM!_ His head is cracked to the side as a foot connects with his cheek. His eyes blow open in shock as he looks to the doll eyed _freak_ standing there with a face full of rage.

Ace is here. _Ace is here_. His thoughts are too scrambled as he wonders how Ace managed to sneak in the house and... Lock him up?

Luffy quickly scanned the room and realized it's their basement. He yanks his chains and Ace slaps him across the cheek.

"You think your so smart to lock me out when I left. You think you could keep me out, but I don't want to move out. And I don't want this house."

Luffy scoots back but Ace moves up to his face, their noses almost touching.

"I just missed my _cute_ little brother."

Luffy's eyes widen in horror as Ace socks his face and continues to do so until he almost falls unconscious. But oh no, Ace doesn't want him asleep yet. Ace grabs Luffy's hair and shakes it roughly side to side to get his attention.

"You have been really bad, so I'm going to have to kill you." Ace says regretfully, stroking his knuckles. Luffy's breath hitches.

"First though, I'm going to leave you down here for a looooooooong time. You see how it feels to be isolated from comfort." Ace swiftly leaves and shuts the door behind him. The silence is deafening as Luffy leans over and rests his head on the floor, shoulders shaking in silent sobs.

 **LINE BREAK**

Two weeks? A month? No light is getting into this hell hole Luffy's going to burn if he ever gets out.

No ones come for him. He doesn't know what kind of bat shit excuse Ace came up with to keep people away, but it's driving him crazy.

Ace comes down once in awhile. He always comes down with some food or a new bucket so he can relieve himself. His temperament, however, is as unpredictable as the roll of a dice.

Sometimes he would come down and beat him down for hours, spouting words of hate and scorn that drove him to tears. Other times while he was trying to sleep, Ace would sneak downstairs and pet Luffy's hair while murmuring apologies. He knew Ace was still crazy though. That was far from a sign of regret.

But Luffy knew if he ever woke up in that moment he would be killed in an instant.

Why he hasn't been killed yet is a mystery to him. Ace may be just toying with him and when he gets tired-

The door being slammed draws Luffy's attention. Ace is bringing food and looks rather exhausted. From school work presumably. He places Luffy's food beside him.

"You've been good today." Ace says like he's talking to a dog. That's when Luffy noticed his cell phone sticking out of Ace's back pocket. As Ace bends down it leans out of his pocket and Luffy feels some hope, but it still remains there.

Ace, unaware, places the food down and meets Luffy's eyes for awhile.

Is it going to be a good day or a bad day? Ace just pats his head with a twisted smile before walking up the stairs. Good day.

But as Ace hopped on the first step the phone slid out and landed on the floor with a clatter that was muffled by the creaky wooden steps. Ace was gone, but the phone was well out of his reach. So he worked on the chains with new vigor and freed his hands in a matter of minutes.

Whenever he was alone, he would scratch the shackles on the cement floors and walls to wear it down. He hid the damage by sitting and leaning his back on it.

Luffy wobbled upwards and felt dizzy but his drive led him to the cellular device on the floor. He picked it up and turned it on, only to see that his text to Marco was still in the message box and not sent.

"Hey!"

Luffy looks up to see Ace staring down at him with a large kitchen knife in his hand.

He presses send and hopes it's enough, but he knows he's a dead man. Ace caught him and now he's going to die.

Luffy backs up shakily as Ace steps down deliberately slow, an intense emotionless glaze over his black doll eyes.

He hits the wall behind him. And that's when he knows Ace is the man from the super market.

As Ace slowly steps from the pitch black staircase into the light, his back is hunched and his legs are bent yet he moved so smoothly towards Luffy...

...his victim from the start.

Ace speeds towards him holding the knife above his head and Luffy manages to dodge aside by devil's luck. He springs past Ace and runs up the dark stair case to the surface.

He once read online that people always ran up the stairs to escape the darkness of a basement, believing someone was coming to murder them with their back turned.

This was a perfect demonstration, except the monster is real.

Luffy opens the door when a hand drags him back by the ankle. He gets his foot free but stumbles on the floor.

It's too late. He stumbles in a standing position only to face a shimmering knife plunging to his chest.

Luffy's scream resonates.

 **LINE BREAK**

Marco got Luffy's text. He hadn't seen the kid in a month and a half and everyone was stressing out.

Ace didn't help with all his vague explanations. All he said was that he got to move back in and that was the end of it. When everyone started calling asking where Luffy was Ace just said he was really sick. So when he received the text he jogged over to the brother's house in a matter of minutes in the dark of night.

Zoro and Shanks were concerned about Luffy as they noticed he was scared and paranoid all the time. The text only confirmed their suspicions.

So Marco took it upon himself to figure out just what Luffy was so afraid of.

He stopped at their door and knocked a few times. Only silence greeted him. He knocked again, more persistent and yelled he was coming in. Marco tried the doorknob and found it unlocked, so he pushed it open to reveal the dark and silent house.

But it was far from empty. Marco's eyes were fixated on the crimson river that ran around his feet.

He looked at the source of the river and forgot to breathe.

It was Luffy laying dead on his back with crude cross gashes on his chest. His mouth was stuck open in a silent scream of horror and his empty eyes were wide with fear.

Marco looked up to the figure standing above Luffy, Ace. He had a knife in his hand and blood all over his clothes.

He met Marco's gaze with a somewhat guilty one, like he was caught trying to steal cookies from a jar.

Luffy's nervousness. The doctor trips. Locking Ace away.

 _I'm scared,_

Marco recalls Luffy's text.

 _scared of..._

"HE WAS SCARED OF YOU! AND NOW HE'S DEAD!" Marco screeched. It makes Ace jump slightly but he drops his guilty look. Instead he replaces it with an emotionless smile as he laughs hysterically.

Ace brings the knife to his throat. He splutters as blood spouts from his mouth and neck then drops dead next to his brother.

The blood splats on Marco's face and his body is cold and numb.

He was too late.

 **LINE BREAK**

The sun is descending into a sunset as Luffy swings his feet on the fence.

But when the night comes here he will stay, seeing the next day roll by forever and eternity.

 **THE END**

 _ **Sorry for the weird line breaks, the document kept crashing and I spent 3 hours uploading this with my phone (shitty idea btw).**_

 _ **Whoa that was a long one! I was writing another story when this one shot came to mind and I had to write it! Let me know if you want a sequel with reactions or someone else's point of view!**_

 _ **Please let me know if this deserves an M rating, I'm not sure to what extent violence can go until it reaches mature.**_

 _See you in another fic!_

 _~UnicornsThatGamble_


End file.
